the secret skills
by swiftshift
Summary: he hid everything only showing things when they were needed, he was my step brother, but i couldn't help feeling more as time passed and i got to know the true Eren
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own shingeki no kyojin and some characters may act or be different than in the Anime

It was just another peaceful day, gathering firewood for my family and step sister, Misaka. My name is Eren Jaeger and I usually hide what I can really do unless the time calls for it. My family doesn't know this, but I go on expeditions outside the walls and I encountered them, the titans, the plague that pushed humanity towards extinction, but surprisingly I had fared well against them normal and abnormal I killed several of them and I had build my strength and speed enough to rival a 15 meter class. I was feeling weird today like something bad was going to happen and something was…

I looked in the direction where everyone was looking and then I saw it a colossal Titan's hand grabbing hold of the 50 meter wall or cage as I liked to call it, the wall was smashed to pieces and I ran towards my house, towards my mom

She was trapped under our house and a Titan that looked like a 15 meter class with blond hair was making its way towards my mom me and Mikasa were trying to lift the house of our mom, but I didn't use my full strength and suddenly Hannes came he looked ready to defend us against the Titan, but backed down and ran towards me and Mikasa successfully grabbing her but I dadged and ran towards the titan that picked me up

Everyone wore a frightened expression specially Mikasa and mom but I surprised them, I broke out of its grip and ran towards the nape of its neck on hi arm, while it was trying to catch me but failing, straitening my hand to become similar to a blade, I slashed at its neck promptly severing its head from its body and then steam escaped its body ignoring the wide eyes they were all giving me. Walking towards mom, I picked up the debris that was trapping her with one arm and picked her up with the other then throwing the debris away and waling towards Hannes

"Hannes… where to, I'll bring mom and Mikasa there while you help the other Garrison soldiers" asked Eren while Hannes told him the port and he was off

When they got there they were immediately put on a ship towards wall Rose and answering the questions that they asked quietly and filling in Armin and his grandfather about what happened

After getting there a few months later, a food shortage had forced the government to send the able civilians to try and retake wall Maria, a few weeks later the news came in, it was a slaughter they never stood a chance the titans devoured them, but in their deaths the remaining population was spared and when they came of age, they would join the academy to join the survey corps and try to avenge the deaths of their loved ones and the fall of their home. What they didn't know was that Eren had nightmares of his father doctor Jeager performing things to him and actually giving him powers, powers that would get him shunned by most except Mikasa, Armin and his mother

5 years after joining the academy and Eren not showing all his skill ranking second best in the academy right under Mikasa, and then the Titans decide to attack once again in the southern city of Trost of wall Maria, once again in a southern city led by the colossal Titan but this time the Eren will not let anything bad happen to anyone

"We have orders to proceed towards the vanguard and assist, maybe we'll even get promoted enough when we join the Survey corps right guys" said Eren leading the charge of 6 newly graduated academy soldiers

"WATCH OUT AN ABNORMAL ONE" exclaimed Eren, but noticed Thomas was in its way, acting quickly, Eren pushed Thomas out of the way toward the rest of his team and getting his left arm bitten off while the rest of him was swallowed leaving them in shock at what happened and they were just starring at the Titan that ate their friend until another Titans arm erupted from the itans mouth killing it

'Protect my friends and kill the Titans, kill them all' thought the Titanified Eren while viciously killing the Titan, noticing another titan about to eat his friends and launching himself at them, they jumped out of the way and saw his fist severed the other Titans head from its body and were unable to do a thing when he grabbed them preparing for the worst, they were not prepared for when he put them on his shoulder and was looking at them

"Eren?" questioned Armin while he just nodded his head killing other Titan in the vicinity then moving on, making them have to hold on very tightly to not fall off, finding the other surviving graduates talking to Mikasa they told Eren to move over to them, to which Eren complied staring down at all of them

"MIKASA WAIT ITS EREN, THIS TITAN IS EREN" shouted Armin when he noticed that Mikasa was just about to charge and kill Eren because he was holding them in his hand and saw the shocked look that crossed all of their faces

*ROAR* Eren tried to ask, to which he was rewarded to them all drawing their blades, but realized that they were possibly out of gas, then looking towards the command center he saw it swarming with Titans

"I think Eren is asking why you guys haven't scaled the wall yet" asked Armin, while looking towards the command center and now knowing the reason Eren was glaring at it

"You guys are low on gas aren't you" questioned Armin and Eren looked back to see their answer

"Yeah we would have gotten the hell out of here already if the command center wasn't swarming with Titans" explained Jean while most of everybody else just nodded, while Mikasa was still wrapping her mind around Eren being a Titan

"Eren… do you think you can clear a way for us while we get gas" asked Armin, while Eren just nodded and started clearing the area towards the Command center saving all of their hides from being eaten

After arriving at the Command Center, Eren cleared most of the area but before long was overwhelmed by four Titans that ate his arms and the right side of his torso

Coming out of the Command Center they came upon the sight of Titans devouring Eren and it Infuriated Mikasa so much so that she charged at them and killed them. Eren after burning the excess energy had fallen to the ground, and the nape of his neck, his human body emerged

Chapter 1 end

I just felt like doing this type of thing because there were to many unwanted deaths (to me) in the anime

- swiftshift shifting off


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own shingeki no kyojin and some characters may act or be different than in the Anime

I would like to thank Zombienaut and Doom Marine 54 for the reviews and comments on how to make my work better

Last time on the secret skills

_"Eren?" questioned Armin while he just nodded his head killing other Titan in the vicinity then moving on, making them have to hold on very tightly to not fall off finding the other surviving graduates talking to Mikasa they told Eren to move over to them, to which Eren complied staring down at all of them_

_"MIKASA WAIT ITS EREN, THIS TITAN IS EREN" shouted Armin when he noticed that Mikasa was just about to charge and kill Eren because he was holding them in his hand and saw the shocked look that crossed all of their faces_

_*ROAR* Eren tried to ask, to which he was rewarded to them all drawing their blades, but realized that they were possibly out of gas, then looking towards the command center he saw it swarming with Titans_

_"I think Eren is asking why you guys haven't scaled the wall yet" asked Armin, while looking towards the command center and now knowing the reason Eren was glaring at it_

_"You guys are low on gas aren't you" questioned Armin and Eren looked back to see their answer_

_"Yeah we would have gotten the hell out of here already if the command center wasn't swarming with Titans" explained Jean while most of everybody else just nodded, while Mikasa was still wrapping her mind around Eren being a Titan_

_"Eren… do you think you can clear a way for us while we get gas" asked Armin, while Eren just nodded and started clearing the area towards the Command center saving all of their hides from being eaten_

_After arriving at the Command Center, Eren cleared most of the area but before long was overwhelmed by four Titans that ate his arms and the right side of his torso_

_Coming out of the Command Center they came upon the sight of Titans devouring Eren and it Infuriated Mikasa so much so that she charged at them and killed them. Eren after burning the excess energy had fallen to the ground, and the nape of his neck, his human body emerged_

Chapter 1 end

Chapter 2

Once Eren woke up from his strain induced sleep he was greeted by several garrison soldiers glaring at him with their swords drawn and Mikasa and Armin at his sides

"You there, soldier what are you? Human or Titan?" asked a nervous garrison general with his equally nervous garrison subordinates

Realizing the situation, Eren chose his answers correctly, not that he actually would have said Titan "I am human" the general was not very convinced or persuadable because of his fear so he asked again until eventually he ordered for Eren to be killed

Adrenaline rushed into his system and he remembered his nightmares of his father injecting him with solutions and telling him to reach the basement of their old house his goal was clear, protect Armin and Mikasa, he bit his hand and transformed into something different, he became a beast with two horns protruding from his head and six horns on his back, hands and feet replaced by claws, rushing at the He bomb he grabbed it and changed its direction towards the sky, then letting go and curled his body around Mikasa in a protective manner while the soldiers were panicking, biting his arm he transformed again into a Titan, a mutated Titan that looked like the beast form he displayed in Titan form and blocking all attempts to shoot Armin and Mikasa and releasing steam from his body before separating from the titan in his human form and using the steam as cover

"I have two options here and they both depend on Armin's decision" Eren explained

"Huh… me, why my decision" questioned Armin

"Because Armin your natural intuition and strategic mind have saved both me and Mikasa several times in the past. My options are these I will transform into my titan state and rush out of the city but to ensure that they don't kill you for treason you two will draw your blades and chase me trying to kill me, if I choose this, this will possibly be the last time all three of us will be together, the others will be fine as long as they don't side with me and before you interrupt Mikasa, the second is if Armin can convince the general that my powers can be used for humanity then it'll be a win-win so do you think you can do it… Armin" Eren asked while his wounds healed themselves

"I think I can convince them Eren" Armin stated while Eren nodded

Scene skip to the boulder lifting scene

Eren assumed the humanoid Titan state with the goal to lit the Boulder but something happened, he became an Armored Titan instead and looking towards Mikasa and the elite team that was guarding him he picked Mikasa up and put her on his shoulder then doing the same with the rest of the team before lifting the boulder up with one hand and started walking towards the gate

"We have to make sure Eren doesn't encounter any Titans before closing the gate" Mikasa stated while the rest o the team nodded and tried jumping off to intercept the Titans but Erens free hand kept them on his shoulder

"Wait cut off my arm, I'm going to try something" Eren stated surprising everyone including himself but they complied and cut of his free arm which regenerated back in record time while his slice of limb formed a Titan that walked towards the other Titans and started killing them, making them leave the soldiers they should of eaten and target Eren's Titan clone while Eren rushed towards the Hole and blocked it with the boulder causing incoming titans to not be able to get through and trapping the rest of the Titans

With his job done he grabbed Mikasa and the rest of the elites and put them on the ground before rushing towards where the bulk of the titans were located scaring the crap out of the soldiers until he slammed into the titans sandwiching them and the wall and decapitating them before killing the rest of the titans and capturing two, then his Titan form fell to the ground steaming and evaporating just as the Elite team and Armin arrived at the scene, then they started to pull Eren out of the Titan form with a lot of difficulty until they finally were able to wrench him free with the help of everyone else, including commander Pixis

"Getting people out of Titans is a lot more difficult than it seems" complained a random Garrison soldier

"Yeah, I know what you mean my back hurts like hell, oh damn that's not going to be okay or a while" Thomas complained (you know the one that died first from the titans, yeah that Thomas)

"Enough complaining already let's just get healed already" Commander Pixis said

And on that day several people started believing in Eren the Titan slayer and not just the people he saved from being eaten the majority of the Garrison contingency believed in him and his mother she never doubted Eren ever since he killed the Titan that almost killed her even though she was crippled now she would support both Eren and Mikasa

Chapter 2 end

- swiftshift shifting off


End file.
